


Записки з щоденника Доктора (Ч. 2)

by The_Ninth_Doctor



Category: Doctor Who
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ninth_Doctor/pseuds/The_Ninth_Doctor





	Записки з щоденника Доктора (Ч. 2)

Я знову повертаюсь сюди. Ні, мене нічого не тягне сюди насильно, лещатами. Зовсім ні. Швидше, як я вже і згадував, просто хочеться дещо закарбувати в спогадах. Сьогодні я не писатиму про щось особливе, окреме. Тут просто бігатимуть туди і сюди різні мої думки, емоції, почуття та переживання.  
Я зараз сиджу на даху свого тимчасового будинку, поки я знаходжусь на Землі. Ні, ні, діло не в тому, що я тут мушу бути, мені тут швидше подобається. Не брехатиму, тут я із-за Джека. Якби не він, то я б давно полетів на своїй ТАРДІС в інші всесвіти. А так, поки він вирішує свої ,,таємні” справи, я знаходжусь тут. Моєму капітану потрібно віддати борг цій країні і він зараз практично, як шпигун, тому про деякі не надто приємні особливості роботи я розповім нижче. Щойно пробила 8 година вечора і сонце вже тікає за обрій. Прекрасне небо, навіть якщо брати до уваги небо Галіфрею чи інших світів. Прямо наді мною воно майорить всіма відтінками темного синього, немов якась вуаль. Іноді можна припустити, що це колір холодного дна океану, куди смертні ще не доходили. Якщо погляд вести ближче до горизонту, синій помалу змінюється на голубий, а він, в свою чергу, плавно переходить в фіолетовий колір, а там і до ніжного рожевого недалеко. Кольори гарно вилились на небо, створюючи картину спокою. А якщо ще взяти до уваги, що в моїх вухах грають різні симфонії, то мій старий організм відчув наплив сил, що мене досить таки втішило.  
Мимоволі згадую за Джека. Чи бачить він зараз цю красу? Що він робить? Чи все в порядку? Подібні думки люблять залазити в мою голову, сіючи різного роду насіння. За мить я можу посміхнутись від теплих спогадів або ж сумно кинути погляд кудись далеко і думати про не надто приємне. Я завжди гадав, що в безсмертних мозок з часом змінюється і перепади настрою, якими б вони не були, не мали такої особливості, як уникнути. Ми всі від цього страждаємо.  
Гаразд, я мабуть таки почну від недавнього дня, який тут називається субота. Це був прекрасний день, бо сонце не так вже й сильно пекло, що мене завжди заганяло в найхолодніший кут кімнати, бо я радше замерзну без куртки, аніж плавитимусь. Дощ приніс таку бажану прохолоду і хмари, щоб перекрити небесне світило. До того дня моя хвороба вже майже перейшла (Ах, так, забув добавити. Таймлорди не як Джек, вони запросто можуть захворіти. От і я схопив якусь… Зараз, як то в них називається? Простуда, от. Температура, яка і так не є нормальною для людей, стрибала туди-сюди і мені надокучав кашель. Ще пам’ятаю, я не хотів це говорити Капітану, щоб він дарма не хвилювався, проте він якось таки дізнався про цю ситуацію і тепер Доктором став він, а не я. Можливо, воно і на краще, бо його лікування мені таки допомогло.) і я з готовністю мисливської собаки був готовий відкликнутись на любу пропозицію вибратись в місто до мого Джека. На щастя, все так і відбулось, бо Міссі і Мастер вирішили організувати зустріч для друзів, тому нам прийшлось прогулятись до деяких місць у цьому славному місті.  
З самої прогулянки не було нічого такого цікавого, щоб розповісти. Тільки можу добавити, що коли бісів кашель знову атакував, Джек сильніше притискав мене до себе, ніби хотів то все впитати, як губка. А я і не був проти, створювалось відчуття захищеності і теплий кокон опутував мене, поки ми гуляли мокрими вулицями. Після того, як ми відвідали все, що нам потрібно було, вічно голодний Мастер запропонував піти в піцерію. Я лише в’яло погодився, бо подібна погода аж ніяк не наштовхувала на голод чи тому подібне. Під час очікування нашого замовлення Міссі, її минула регенерація і Джек активно обговорювали зустріч, а я час від часу опускався в свій стан, де можна спокійно обдумати, все що необхідно. Капітан іноді легко приобнімав мене і чухав за вухом, немов би відкомпенсовуючи те, що він зараз веде таку бурну діяльність з тими двома. Та я і не проти, мій любий Джек не може вічно бути спокійним, як я, йому також потрібно вибіситись, проте я все одно мрійливо посміхаюсь від почуттів, що наплинули. Здавалось би, за 2000 років я вже мав би вивчити формулу любові вздовж і впоперек, проте ні. Кожна нова – нові, не досліджені почуття, від яких ідуть приємні дрижаки, твої серця роблять сальто, а в голові одразу з’являється новий відділ для почуттів. Це схоже на… Навіть не знаю. Це як потрусити шампанське і корок з нього вилітає кудись вверх, так і тут. Якесь шампанське почуттів вибухає, розливаючи кожну краплю в кожній клітині тіла. Проте я з впевненістю можу сказати, що Джек – це найкраще, що мені траплялось за моє життя.  
Перепрошую, я відхилився від основної теми. Після піцерії всі почали розбрідатись, хто куди. А під час повернення Джека на одну з його локацій він умудрився посковзнутись і пошкодити ногу. На час служби його регенерація не була миттєвою, тому декілька днів він просто ходив, відчуваючи певний біль. Ми дійшли до локації Окнарф, де на даний момент знаходився один з клієнтів Джека, яких він повинен захищати через належність до королівської крові. Їм було внушено, що то їхній син, тому ніяких проблем не виникало. Доречі, я там був вперше і мені дуже сподобався стиль оформлення. Як і кіт Никифор. Поважна тварина, може комусь гордість зичити. Навіть на Галіфреї мало хто має стільки гордості, але в хорошому значенні. Через пару хвилин я вже вмостився в кріслі, а мій любий Джек влігся мені на коліна. Руки самі собою потягнулись перебирати волосся, а я, мабуть, виглядав як дурник, бо тепло усміхався і постійно розглядав сині очі Капітана, відмічаючи, який цікавий візерунок то тут, то там. Проте коли відбувався зоровий контакт, я трохи сором’язливо відводив очі, мені все ще важко тримати контакт. Але те рідне тепло повністю відносить мене кудись далеко, поки я перебираю волосся. Іноді появляється таке нестримне бажання поцілувати. Ні, зовсім не пристрасно, аж ніяк. Це, швидше, іде як знак уваги і ніжності. Просто показати, що я тебе люблю, Капітане. Показати, що я близько. Я ніжно цілую в чоло. Що я відчуваю? Задоволення і страх. Дивно, чи не так? Ні в одному романі ніколи все не описується так відкрито і особисто. А я не боюсь це показати. Секрети лише гірше зроблять. Чому ж страх? Я непокоївся, чи комфортно моєму Джеку, чи зручно йому так лежати, чи доречний цей поцілунок, чи вдалий він вийшов, чи йому сподобалося. Надто багато думок, еге ж? Один з недоліків мого мозку – багато думати, що в рівних кількостях приносить мені і користь, і шкоду.  
Чути звуки зверху – то спускається король, або ж тато. За фахом він – лікар, тому з професійною ціллю просить показати рану. Джек швидко проробляє ті махінації, скидуючи штани. Я лишень втупився в книгу, що всюди з собою беру. Пізніше, коли Капітан повертається до мене , він шепоче, що я прогавив такий шанс. Я лише усміхаюсь у відповідь і відповідаю, що за 2000 років свого існування я таки навився підглядати, тому все схоплено. Тепер мій Джек усміхнувся. Обожнюю, коли він усміхається. Практично ідеальна посмішка, без всяких там ,,голлівудських примбабасів”. Мені і цього достатньо. Більше нічого не треба, просто покажіть мені щасливого Капітана.  
Пробиває 7 годину вечера, я вже мушу збиратись, бо моя ,,прийомна сім’я”, яка також королівського роду, буде нервуватись, а мені цього не треба. Тим більше, до них приїхали ще якісь друзі, тому я змушений повертатись. Ми з Джеком виходимо з квартири і перед виходом ми знаходимо саме той момент для поцілунку, на який я очікував цілий день. Як я вже й описував мій перший поцілунок, все було прекрасно. Скажу чесно, я того не рахую. Проте я помітив, що деякі поцілунки були на долю секунди довші, інші коротші. Який більше подобається? Я подумки сміюсь з цього питання. Я радше дам відповідь, який мій улюблений колір (Фіолетовий , всі відтінки синього і в деяких випадках чорний з сірим), аніж щодо поцілунку. Пізніше буде легше, чи не так? А зараз? Зараз всі. От так.  
Ми разом ідемо вниз по вулиці, щоб спіймати маршрутку, говорячи на різні теми. Тут я скидую капелюха, мій Капітан завжди знайде, про що поговорити. Прибувши додому, я одразу тікаю до себе, бо ті всі друзі аж ніяким боком мене не цікавлять. Я встигаю почитати книгу і з’єднатись по такій програмі, як Вайбер, щоб бачити миле лице його Капітана. Ми просто спілкуємось, навіть не маючи певної мети. Різні скріни, смішнявки… Я відчуваю, що вже починаю скучати за Джеком. Я відганяю почуття в смітник з ярликом егоїзм. Тільки ж недавно бачились, тобі не достатньо? Ні, мені не достатньо, хай сприймають, як хочуть! Я ніколи не можу вдосталь насолодитись всім, що дає мені мій любий. Постійно хочеться обнімати, цілувати, нікуди не пускати, огородити цей маленький комочок мого щастя від злого і холодного світу. Ви назвете це егоїзмом? Начхати.  
Супер, говорю з клаптиком паперу, як з людиною. Проте все могло бути гірше, еге ж?  
Наступного дня я вирішив провідати Капітана з його раною. Все чітко і гарно сплановано, а відчуття стрибають, немов (хочеться вставити сороміцький жарт про 10 і 11, проте стримаюсь) коники-стрибунці. Знову його побачу, нарешті. Прихоплюю кусень пирога і їду до нього, вбиваючи час з Ремарком. Якась бабця називає мене фашистом, а я усміхаюсь. Я вже і навіжений, і фашист, і окаянний, і одержимий, і хворий, і дурень. Що тим смертним лише в голову не прийде?  
Пізніше Джек стрічає мене і ми знову цілуємось. Я не знаю, чи то так розлука подіяла, чи що, проте почуття якось сильно вибухнули і я буквально лечу на крилах по сходам наверх. Наверху нас зустрічає сестра Джека, яка також під прикриттям. Але це вже друга історія. Через пару хвилин Капітан приводить себе в порядок (Хоча, на мою думку, він і так прекрасно виглядав). Ми сіли в крісла, проте в них не було зручно спиратись один на одного, тому ми перемістились на підлогу. Я знову маю можливість дивитись в очі Капітана, ніби вперше. Знову слухати дихання, знову спостерігати за щасливим лицем. Він обнімає мене, закидуючи руку за спину. Або моя підсвідомість зіграла зі мною жарт або ж я відчув, як пульсує долоня. У будь якому випадку, я очікував на зручний момент, щоб пригорнутись і увійти в кокон тепла Джека, проте повертається королівська сім’я і ми змушені прийняти їх. Точніше, ми просто слідкували за тим, як вони порались на кухні. А я в думках пробував встановити телепатичний зв'язок з Капітаном, проте на Землі наші можливості були обмежені. Тому прийшлось окунутись в цікаві історії королеви, поки та в’язала, аби підтримати розмову. Не засікав, скільки промайнуло часу, але потім знову потрібно було повертатись. І знову поцілунок. І знову танець почуттів . І знову дурнувата посмішка. І знову любов постукала у мій мозок, нагадала, що вона тут. На зупинці я ревно молився, щоб та маршрутка не прийшла скоро, бо аж ніяк не хотілось відпускати Джека, але не судилось. Приїхала як на замовлення. Вилаявшись подумки на галіфрейській, я обнімаю Капітана, бажаючи все запам’ятати.  
Ти, мабуть, думаєш, що у нас все так прекрасно? О ні, повір. Наступного ранку я прокинувся з сильною тривогою, яка терзала мене на шматки, зловісно нашіптуючи всякі дурниці. Ще й той сон, який пробудив мене в 9 ранку, а потім я валявся до 11, стараючись побороти всю тривогу. Джек зміг зі мною зв’язатись, проте це не сильно допомогло. Я готовий був погодитись на втрату свідомості, тільки б це перестало. Буквально цілий день я ходив розбитий, не знаходячи собі місця. Потім я відчув, що з самим моїм коханим Капітаном щось не те. Зміна настрою. Все настільки синхронізувалось. Тепер мій бідолашний Джек мучився від ігор своєї свідомості, бо зловісні демони люблять вириватись з ланцюгів і в момент знищити все, що любиш. Так і тут. Чорти шепотіли різні дурниці,що лягло важким тягарем на груди мого милого, не даючи спокійно видихнути. Я даю вибір - мовчати чи говорити. Він обирає говорити і я подумки надіюсь, що це допоможе, бо мої серця болісно стукали лише від одної думки, що Капітан страждає. Лине час, він виговорюється і просить моєї думки. Я говорю чистісіньку правду, не перекривляючи ні каплі. В самого на душі стає млосно, проте це допомогло Джеку і він дякує. Це для мене дорожче, ніж тисяча діамантів, його радість. Подумки уявляю його посмішку і на душі стає тепло. Фантазія не відчула узду і тепер підставляє, як я з Капітаном сидимо на траві під деревом, як моя голова покоїться на його колінах і я знову розглядаю небесні очі і знову усміхаюсь. Як Джек ніжно цілує і чухає за вухом, як я від задоволення примружую очі…  
Все настане, просто потрібно зачекати. Чи хіба я неправду кажу?


End file.
